The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically continuously supplying retractable spouts for cardboard boxes and the like.
As is known, on rectangular cross-section cardboard boxes and packages, which are mainly used for food products and other products, are conventionally applied metal retractable elements, the so-called "spouts" which, in particular, are applied by forming and applying machines, cooperating with the product packaging lines, that is with the apparatus forming and filling-packaging the cardboard boxes.
Prior spout forming machines, however, present the problem that they require the operating system to be stopped in order to replace the spout magazine as the spouts have been exhausted.
This will involve an interruption of the production cycle, which will negatively affect the operating cost of the overall system.